new kid at school
by Andrea2575
Summary: Sebastian is a senior and is bored out of his mind until a little blue hair freshmen stumbles into is life. CeilXSebastian (reviews plz)
1. Chapter 1

It was senior year for Sebastian and he was thankful for that. He couldn't stand that school or the people that went there. Sure he played his part good, was part of the popular crowd and had girls and some guys after him and he got perfect grades but he was bored. There was no excitement at school, no one who was a challenge for him or to entertain him.

Walking down the hall all he saw was the same boring faces of the same boring people and the ones he didn't know all look scared and pathetic. He saw Brad and Finian putting up a poster for the "welcome back" dance by the door to the library. Since the library is in the front of the school every student coming in would have to pass it to get to their classes so it was a smart choice.

"Hello Sebastian!" Finian said as he waved his hand back and farther trying to get Sebastian attention. He ran up to him and stood right in front of him when Sebastian didn't turn towards him, leaving Brad to finish the putting up the sign. "Hay Sebastian, how was your summer?"

"It was fine thank you, how was yours Finian?" He put on his fake smile and ask politely knowing it would be easier to play along than to ignore him.

"Mine was great! I almost didn't want to come back" He said while laughing and putting one of his hands behind is head. "Me and Brad went to a beach and I learned how to swim"

"Ya and you almost drowned three times." Brad said as he came walking up having finished putting the poster up. "Come on Finian we have more posters to put up and first period starts in twenty minutes. Nice to see you again Sebastian we'll see ya around." He grabs Finain by his collar and pulls him down the hallway.

Sebastian heads down to the office to get his schedule. Something went wrong and he didn't receive one in the mail. Once he went in he notice the lady was busy helping some freshman so he took a seat and waited. The office was just like any high school office. There was a counter to separate the students from the receptionist and hanging around the walls on our side was a picture of the school with the principle and the teachers standing in front of it and there was one with of the play that they did last year.

Sebastian looked forward to see what was taking the student so long when he notice the receptionist had walk away and was heading into the principles office. The younger boy stood there looking bored and inpatient. He was a smaller boy who looked to young to be in high school, he had dark hair that looked almost blue. He kept it a little long and went pass his eyes. His eyes were a deep piercing blue and one of them had an eye patch on it. He had his ears pierced and he was wearing tight black pants with a chain hanging off of his right hip. He had a red tank top with a black sweater that looked too big on him for it was hanging off of his shoulders, on his sweater had a red heart that looked like blood was dripping off of it.

The boy turned around to see Sebastian looking at him. "Can I help you?" the boy ask with annoyance in his voice.

Sebastian smiled a little and look him straight in the eyes. "Why yes, you can hurry the hell up so other people in line can get help to."

"I don't see how that's my fault that your too much of a dumbass to find your own class. Just sit there and keep your eyes to yourself pretty boy and it will be you turn soon." Sebastian was surprise that someone who looked so young had so much balls.

He was about to say something back when the principle and the receptionist come back. "Ceil Phantomhive welcome to Conisbrough Academy we are so please to have you here and if you need any help feel free to ask any of the staff, were all here to help." He said while shaking his hand. Sebastian couldn't understand why the principle was kissing this boys ads so much. Here is your schedule and a map of the campus and I hope you have a great first day."

While they were talking the receptionist walked over to Sebastian and ask if she could help him and once he told her he didn't receive his schedule she went behind the desk and printed it for him. "Oh your class is right next to Ceil. Do you mind walking him to his class so he wouldn't get loss please." She ask as she handed him is schedule.

Sebastian smiled liking the chain of events. "Absolutely. In fact ill show him to every class."

"What, no I don't need a babysitter, I can find my classes by myself." The boy said looking offended and downright childish with his bottom lip pouted out. Sebastian just laugh at this and said, "Well then I'll just make sure you find it without any problems." Without waiting for permission Sebastian grab his hand and lead him out of the office. Once out of it he kept holding his little hand.

"Hay let go of me you queer!" Ceil tried to pull his hand away from him but Sebastian held on tightly.

"If I do will you promise not to run away like a good little boy." Sebastian said with a smile on his face still pulling the boy towards his classroom.

"Fuck you! I'm not a child now let go." "Promise first then ill let go."

"Fine, I promise not to run away. Now let go" Satisfied Sebastian let go of his hand but stayed close to his side so he could run away or couldn't go far.

"So potty mouth how old are you. You don't look old enough to be in high school." Sebastian ask while watching the boy. Even though he looked young he carried himself with authority. He walk smoothly and without trouble getting around the crowd of the taller students. His eyes took in everything around him and they were always moving around. Sebastian couldn't understand what he could be looking at since he found the school to be boring.

"Well not that its any of your business but I'm 13." His eyes never looked at Sebastian as he halibut were still looking around. "What are you looking for?" Sebastian ask wanting his full attention for some reason.

"One of my old friends come to this school and I would rather not see that whore." Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle.

"He is your friend yet you call him a whore? And who is this old whore friend of yours."

"Alois Trance. Are we close to my class yet?" Ceil finally looked up at Sebastian as he ask. Sebastian smile and then stopped infringe of a door marked 205. "Here you are my lord. Your first period, and after this class I will be waiting to take you to your next class." Ceil snared at him and walk through the room without looking back.

Sebastian smile at his back and walked to his classroom. He is now thinking that he might enjoy is senior year.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian walked into his first period which turn out to be English class. He walked to the back of the class to take a seat and waited impatiently for class to be over so he can see the kid again. The teacher walked in and set her bag on the desk and started to write on the board what her name is and what their first assignment. The assignment is to write a letter to your pass self about the future and anything that you wanted to tell your pass self that you felt was important to know at that time.

Sighing Sebastian got to work on the assignment. While he was writing he heard a chair move back and turned to look who it was. To his dismay it was that spider loving freak Claude and his annoying fuck mate Hannah. Rolling his eyes he got back to his paper choosing to ignore them both.

"Hello Sebastian, looks like we have first period together again." Just the sound of his voice could get Sebastian blood to boil.

"Don't forget about me haha." Sebastian looked up with a grin knowing full well who it was. The strange kid who only went by as the Undertaker took the seat to Sebastian right seeing how an annoying spider took the one on the left.

"Aww well good to see you to Undertaker." Claude said clearly not meaning it. He then took out his paper and pen and started writing his own letter.

"Undertaker it's nice to see you again." For some reason Sebastian always like the Undertaker even though he sometime sent a shiver down his spin.

"Pleasure to be seeing you as well." The Undertaker said while he bit on his pencil with a big goofy smile. With that Sebastian went back to his paper and finished it with easy and turned it in to the teacher. After he handed her the finish work he ask to go to the library seeing how once the assignment was done you could just sit and talk. She said yes and he went to do some research on the boy to see why he was so special.

He sat at one of the hundred different computers and went to work. He ended up finding that the kid was the only heir to the Phantomhive toy industry and that he was looking to inherit millions. Not only that but that the boy was a genius, he skip two grades and he only gets A's. He won the science fair four years in a row and the list continues. The little kid was more than what he looked like.

Looking up at the clock he saw that first period had only five minutes left. He gathered his belonging and headed to Ceil's class to wait for the boy to come out. The bell rang and a heard of kids rushed trough the halls. Ceil was the last student to come out and once he saw Sebastian waiting there the scowl returned to his face. "Where to next." Sebastian ask smelling at him. Ceil simple handed him his schedule indicating for him to read it himself. He took the schedule and started to laugh. He couldn't believe it, they had a class together.

"What's so funny?" he looked down to see the boy was watching him intensely. Sebastian just shook his head and lead him to his next class and once there he open the door and held it for the kid to go through. Ceil rolled his eyes at this and walked through and started to head to the back not noticing that Sebastian was following him. He placed his bag on top of the seat at the back right corner. Sebastian wonder how he will be able to see the board from back here but since the room was slanted so every student could see the board he didn't say anything and just took the seat next to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ceil said with a look of surprise on his face.

"Getting ready for class just like you." Sebastian answered trying to sound innocent. "Oh did I not tell you? I also have this class just like you." Smiling he took out his note book and pencil even though he plan on not using them at all. Ceil looked like he was going to say something but that's when the teacher walk in and demanded all the attention.

Sebastian paid no attention to him as he talked about how the class would work and how to get a good grade but instead watched the kid. Ceil took detailed notes and never looked away from the board. It was really adorable. The teacher finished quickly and told the class to talk amongst themselves for the next ten minutes.

"So what instrument do you play? I play the piano." Sebastian said trying to fish some info from the boy.

"The Violin." "How long have you been playing?"

"Why are you asking all these question?" Ceil looked at him with a blank face but his eyes held some curiosity that Sebastian liked.

"Just wanted to know more about my favorite little guy." He said as he ruffled his hair knowing it would get a reaction from him.

"I am not little! And stop treating me as a child you jackass." His checks got a little pinker as he said this, clearly embarrass by the action.

"Now now no need for such language little one. Honestly who would have thought someone who looks so small and innocent would have such a bad mouth" Sebastian laughed at the face Ceil made.

Just then the bell rang and they both gathered there things to head to the next class. Sebastian continued to walk the kid to his classes and even to the cafeteria for the rest of the day.

Walking him to his last period they were greeted by a loud blond boy wearing really short shorts.

"Ceil! There's my best buddy! I have been looking for you everywhere, where have you been?" the blond boy said all this while he gave Ceil a hug and a lingering kiss on his right cheek. The blond was wearing purple short shorts with a tight green shirt that read "bit me, I'm delicious" in white ink. His hair was keep like ceil but it look more tamed and his eyes were also blue but they were lighter. Unlike Ceil eyes his held a trouble look, one that made Sebastian want to stand in between them so he wouldn't be so close to Ceil.

"Well Ceil you never told me you had a boyfriend?" Sebastian said while Ceil tried to get the blond off him.

"Shut the hell up! Alois get off of me damn it!" finally he let go of Ceil and started to pout playfully.

"well if you're not with him you won't mind me doing this." Sebastian said. He reach down and cup Ceil's chin and pulled it towards him. Before Ceil could say anything Sebastian kissed him gentle on his lips. Ceil's lips were so soft and small on Sebastian, and he loved it. When he pulled away from Ceil he licked his bottom lip a little and completely pulled away.

Ceil's face was bright red and at this point and it was safe to say he was speechless. "I'll see you after class my little lord." Sebastian said and turned around to leave. Before he got to the end of the hall he turned to see Ceil rubbing his lips trying to get the kiss off and Alois standing there looking at Sebastian with a piss off look. Sebastian laugh and them turn the corner so he was out of sight.

Since Sebastian had a free period he went to the music room to pass time. He sat at the piano and started to play with the keys. He could help but daydream about the kid. He never really had any feelings toward other men so it was new to him to kiss another male but he surprisingly liked it. He also thought about how he like that Ceil wasn't fake or acted nice to him just because he had a pretty face and he loved how rude he was. Thinking about Ceil Sebastian found himself laughing at the memory of the kiss and the face Ceil made afterwards.

Before he knew it the bell rang, instead of walking over to Ceil's class, he waiting by the exit door for him to come. Without fail Ceil was heading towards him with that idiotic blond by him side. Before they notice him Sebastian step beside Ceil's right side and sling his arm around his shoulder. "So how was your first day?"

"Get your fucking arm off me. Just leave me alone." Ceil said pushing his arm off of him with his cheeks turning red again.

"Now we both know you don't mean that, you cheeks only turn red around me." Sebastian pointed out while stroking his cheeks to make his point. "That has to mean something. Well I will see you tomorrow my lord. Alois." Sebastian walked away heading to his car. He got in and headed out of the school and once he was in front of the school he got stuck behind a black limo. Ceil and Alois walk over to the limo to get in and Ceil turn to meet Sebastian eyes. Sebastian wink at him and before Ceil looked away he smiled a little then got in the limo with Alois.


	3. Chapter 3

(this will be told in Ceil's point of view)

Ceil was in his limo with his friend Alois heading to school. Alois was babbling about something that Ceil didn't really care to listen to and Ceil was looking out the window thinking about the older guy from yesterday. Ceil thought he was a nut case for following him around all day and for kissing him out of the blue and the worst part was that he didn't even know his name.

Entering the school Ceil found himself looking at that nut and he was looking right back. Sebastian was standing in front of the only entrance to the school waiting for Ceil.

"Just ignore that slut Ceil, he will get the hint or you can just have your parents sue the shit out of him." Alois said trying to be helpfully but just ended up sounding like a huge douche. Regardless of how he sounded Ceil took his advice and tried to walk right by him.

Walking up to the school he look Sebastian up and down. Today he was wearing tight red pants with black stripes going down the side. His shirt was black Fall Out Boy shirt and with back convers. His black hair fell around his face so it framed with his light brown eyes that look almost red. To Ceil he looked like a poser.

Ceil chose to ware some baggy black pants that had several pockets and had five chains hanging off his hips. His shirt today had the British flag and was also black and baggy. He showed off his necklace that had a ring with a blue diamond in it and had several bracelets and today he put in his tongue ring.

Keeping his head down he walked up the steps to go pass him. Suddenly he felt his sweeter being pulled back and then two strong arms where around him. "Are you not going to say hello to me my lord." Sebastian ask whispering into his ear making him shiver.

"As a matter of fact I was. Now let me go." Ceil said trying to keep his cool but secretly freaking out.

"Well that's not very nice, and here I was waiting for you and everything." Sebastian said still not letting go.

"I don't really give a shit now let go!" At this point he started to loss his cool and try to walk forward so he would let him go but instead he just drop one arm and moved one so it was around his shoulder and moved with him. Ceil was barely aware that he left Alois standing at the entrance with his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"What is your problem. Why are hanging around me like some kind of leach? I mean I don't even know you name." He asked honestly curious. At this Sebastian laugh and looked down at him. They stop walking when they came to his first period.

"I'm sorry how rude of me, my name is Sebastian. And for why I'm hanging around you well I find you entertaining. Now have a fun first period my lord." Sebastian bent down and kiss Ceil's forehead and then turned and walked to his own class.

Ceil was tired of that freak kissing him but he couldn't stop thinking about it. During the whole class Ceil tried to pay attention but he couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian which really pissed him off. He wasn't gay! He is Ceil Phantomhive for god sakes.

Before he knew it the bell rang and he tried to leave quickly so he could avoid the perv. Once again Sebastian got ahold of him before he got away. His arm was wrapped around his shoulder like it was supposed to be there. "Alright I'm tired of this. I'm not some kind of toy for you to play with. Keep your hands and your lips to yourself you perv. I don't go that way." Ceil said trying to sound mature but firm. Sebastian stop pulling Ceil to stop as well. Looking up at him Ceil could see the surprise and laughter in his eyes. Then he started to pull Ceil in the opposite way of the class and into a dark janitor room that smelled like throw up and piss.

"What are we doing in here? Are you planning on raping me or something?" Ceil asked feeling really nervous about being in close space. Turning so he was face to face with Sebastian he wanted to run away and hid from the look in his eyes.

"If you don't go this way then you won't mind if I do this." Sebastian pushed him against a wall and held his arms above his head. He slowly lend down to meet his lips. Sebastian paused right before he met his lips and licked them first. Softly he put his lips against Ceil for the second time.

Before Sebastian let him catch his breath and react badly he reached up and pulled his hair angling his head so he get better access. Before Ceil could think about what he was doing he moaned causing him to open his mouth and Sebastian took advantage of it. Sebastian shoved his tongue inside of his mouth and deepen the kiss. Sebastian put all his weight on him and pulled his knee up and started to rub it against Ceils member making it hard.

Ceil couldn't think about anything but how good Sebastians tongue felt in his mouth and how amazing his knees friction felt on his dick. All too soon Sebastian pulled away and left Ceil breathless. He had never been kissed before except for that one Sebastian gave him yesterday and he wanted more.

"So what was that about it not being into this because from where I'm standing you look like you enjoy it a lot." Sebastian said with an evil grin looking down at Ceil as he still trying to catch his breath.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU NASTY PERV!" Ceil was done with this day and with this dick. He stormed out of the closet and headed to his second period witch had already started but he didn't care or remember that his second class was with that dick.

He went in and took his seat after getting a piss look from the teacher. Getting his stuff out he heard the door open again and looked up to see him walk in with a smug look on his face. He didn't even turned to see the even look the teacher gave him, his eyes were glued to Ceil as he took the set next to him. "Miss me?"

"Fuck you."

"You wish."


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting in second period Ceil was trying hard to ignore the perv that is sitting next to him which was hard to do because the guy in question kept glancing at him and touching him. Whither it was a brush of his hand with Ceil's or rubbing his foot on his leg. Every time Ceil would move out of his reach and give him an evil glare. Ceil was so focus on making it impossible for Sebastian to touch him he didn't realize what was going on in class till it was too late.

The teacher was assigning an older classmate with one of the newer ones so they could be partners for the rest of the year and perform a new peace every three months. Ceil only started to listen when Sebastian said his name. He turned to look at Sebastian with a question in his eyes.

Sebastian leaned in and said "Hello partner." And then winked at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ceil turned his attention to the board and started to read what it said. "no way in hell." Ceil couldn't believe that he was now forces to be around this perv in order to get a good grade. Ceil had to keep his perfect grades or he would loss his scholarship and he wouldn't let that happen.

Walking to third period Ceil was busy thinking about his rotten luck to pay attention to Sebastian or to care that he smugly walk by him quietly. Sebastian held open the door to Ceil's class when he finally made eye contact to Sebastian.

"So if we're going to be partners there are a few things we're going to have to get straight." Ceil said with a determine face. "After school we will go into detail about our new partnership and how it will work. Understand?" Ceil said this feeling under control and level headed but as soon as Sebastian started to giggle he knew he wasn't in control of shit.

"Whatever you say, now get to class. We don't want you to be late now do we?" Sebastian said still holding the door open for Ceil.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur and Ceil was getting ready for the talk with Sebastian. He plan on setting him straight and to tell him to fuck off once and for all but every time he saw Sebastian in between periods he was wearing that annoying ass smile that drove Ceil mad.

Finally school was done and Ceil was looking forward to telling him off. Walking out of his final class with Alois by his side he came face to face with Sebastian. Ceil turned to his old friend and told him to wait for him at the car. Alois face turned from one with a huge smile to one evil pissed off face. Ceil didn't understood why Alois didn't like Sebastian, he wasn't the one who was getting harass from the perv. Whatever the case was Ceil plan on finding out once they got home.

Once Alois turned and started walking away from them did Ceil turned back to Sebastian and told him to follow him. He headed to their second period music room so no one would over hear them. The last thing Ceil needed was word to get out that a Phantomhive was getting freaky with another dude.

"Okay listen," Ceil started once they were safely inside and away from wondering ears. "I don't know how you got it in your head that I every wanted you in any way but it ends now. No more touching me, or holding doors for me, putting your arms around me and certainly no more fucking kissing. We have to be partners and get a good god damn grade in this class and I'm going to make sure we do. So no more funny business, got it?"

At first Ceil was proud of himself for being so harsh and straight forward but once Sebastian started to laugh did he start to second guess himself. Who the fuck was this wiredo to be laughing at him? Ceil didn't understand what was happening anymore and that made him furious. Before Ceil knew what he was doing his hand turned into a fist and he had it cocked back ready to hit Sebastian. Sebastian was faster though and caught the hand before it hit him and he used that hand to pull him close to him so there bodies were pushed together with the hand bent behind Ceil's back to keep him there.

"Hitting people is bad Ceil, didn't your parents ever teach you that?" Sebastian said this with a dark humor in his eyes. With his other hand he grab Ceil's face and pushed it up so Ceil was forced to look at him. He lend in so his lips were just badly touching his ear. "For the record, I love it when you talk all tough and rude like that. You have no idea what it does to me."

All Ceil could do was stand there in shock. He didn't know what to do, and to be completely honest he was more than a little turned on.

Ceil started to shake a little with unease and with a different emotion that he is new to him. "But I'm going to hold off for mow because I don't think you can handle anymore today." With that Sebastian let go of Ceil completely and took a step back with a smile that had winning all over it. "Tomorrow however is a whole other story my little lord. Now off you go your little friend it waiting for you." Sebastian gave Ceil a little push towards the door and ceil walk through it in a daze like state. Once he got out side did he finally snap out of it. He turned around to see if Sebastian was there but instead he was meat with empty hallways with no soul in sight.

Ceil made his way to the limo that was waiting for him. Once inside he was greeted with a quite Alois. "What the fuck was that all about?" Alois said in a hush voice.

"Nothing, we have a project together and I wanted to make sure he understood how important it is for me to do well." Ceil said with a blank face so he wouldn't show off any unwelcome emotion. "What is your problem anyways? You have been acting like some PMS bitch?"

"It's nothing, I just don't want to share you. You know how obsessive I can be." Just like that Alois was back to being Alois with that bog goofy smile back on his face but Ceil knew better than to brush it off.

"You know you're my best friend Alois, ever since we were four and you save me from having an asthma attack." Ceil said with a little smile on his face hoping it would be enough to satisfy his old friend.

"Hay Ceil, if it weren't for that day, would we still ended up as friends?" the seriousness in his voice throw Ceil off for a moment but he has always had a sharp tongue and he knows how to use it.

Without hesitation Ceil said, "Of course, your flamboyant bullshit would have grown on me. Now what should we have for dinner?"

With that Alois went off into a ramble on all sorts of different food they could have and Ceil sat there and listen happily now knowing what was wrong with his friend.

That happiness was short lived when the thought of what Sebastian said came back into his mind. He was worried to go back to school and find out what Sebastian had in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel didn't want to go to school. Not only would he have to deal with that perv Sebastian but he woke up late and it caused him to get a head ace. He was rushing around his room trying to get ready when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" Ciel yelled thinking that it was Alois waiting for him because they always drove to school together. Ciel was looking through his stacks of paper on his desk for a English assignment that he had completed but couldn't seem to find anywhere, he was debating on just printing out a new one when some hands grab waist on pulled him in. "What the hell!"

"Did you miss me little one" Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear. Before Ciel knew it Sebastian let go and walked over to his king size bed. "I knew you were rich but I had no idea that you were this well off. You live like royalty."

"How the hell did you get in my house and how did you know where I lived!" Ciel yelled ignoring Sebastian's wondering eyes but for once it wasn't on him. Sebastian sat there admiring his room and Ciel knew why.

In Ciel's room he had all of his furniture made from great oak trees and carved from the best in England could offered. With one kind size bed in the middle of the room pressed up on the back wall with two night stands on either side of the bed. On his right night stand it held five different books and his eye patch and the left one had his lap top on it and an alarm clock and both had a tall old looking lamp that was plan but still look expensive. Right in from of the bed was a flat screen TV and built into the wall held three different game devices and with their own controllers and to the side of the TV was a book case with the top five shelves with all kinds of books and the bottom two held different games. To the right of the room was a desk with a lap top and filled with neatly stack of papers and with the bottom drawer had an obvious lock on it. By the desk there was a chest game set up where two people could play easily. To the left of the room was a closet that was most likely to be a walk in closet n a door that was open to Showa big bathroom.

The sheets where white but the main color was blue. The blinds where blue and so is the comforter. All in all this room was not fit for royalty but for a successful business owner and Ciel loved it that way. "What are you staring at?"

Sebastian turned to look at him and smiled then glance at his phone to see the time. "Oh no if you don't hurry were going to be late." Clearly not caring about being late but said it to set off Ceil. And it did.

Ciel started searching again through the pill for his assignment and finally found it and put it in his English book (since he doesn't have a back pack he does most of his work at school and almost always leaves his books at school). Passing the bed Ciel headed to the door to leave but Sebastian had other ideas. He reached out and pulled Ciel to sit on his lap. "Why don't you know Ceil? School is canceled, some mishap happen in the science lab and started a fire so to be safe the whole school is shut down till it's safe."

"Bull shit! If that's not true." Ciel said while trying to get out of Sebastian hold. Sebastian took his phone out of his pocket and opened his emails and showed him the school wide email saying exactly what Sebastian said. Ciel couldn't believe it but it still didn't change the fact that Sebastian needed to leave.

"Well that's fascinating and all but your still not welcome here. Now leave before I get security." Sebastian just laugh at the little boy and moved so Ciel was pinned down under him with him holding both of Ciel's arms with one hand. The other hand cup his face and pushed it so he had no choice but to look at him. Ciel looked at him with surprise and he couldn't believe this was happening again.

"Now why would you do something like that when we both know you want this just as much as I do." Bending down Sebastian licked the little boys neck and right under his chin he bit softly and to Sebastian pleasure Ciel moaned. "So you like that do you? I like it when I hear you moan, see?" releasing Ciel's hands he grab one and brought it down to his harden dick. Ciel gasp, it was so big, and he couldn't help but get aroused. Sebastian laugh at ciel's face.

"but that's for later." Then he licked ciel's neck again then got off of him. Ciel laid there for a couple more seconds trying to gather his thoughts when he heard a chair being pushed out. He sat up and saw Sebastian move a chair and sit by the chest board.

"Do you know how to play?" ciel loved chest and was very good at it and seeing Sebastian sit there he came up with a plan. Maybe a small bet was all he needed to get this creep to leave him alone. "If you're up for it we could play?"

"Sure I would love too but I must warn you that I'm rather good." Sebastian said with a sly smile. "Let's make it interesting. If I win you will be my little pet and do everything I say."

With a cocky smile Ciel said "And if I win you leave me alone for good. Agreed?" "Agreed."

Ciel joined Sebastian and so started a long, quiet and intents game of chest. Ciel wasn't nervous at first but as the game continued he soon came to the realization that Sebastian knew what he was doing but he rather enjoyed the challenge. Before Ciel knew it Sebastian said the worst thing imaginable. "Check mate."

Ciel couldn't even think. How could he lose and to this perv of all people and now he had to be his toy!

"CIIIEEELLLLLLL!" he looked up to see Elizabeth running towards him and tackled him to the floor. Now he loves his cousin but he can't stand being around her because she extremely annoying but he's happy she is here to keep Sebastian away from him.

"Lizzy what are you doing here? I thought auntie was taking you to America for the month?" Ciel said this trying to get Lizzy off of him but she had other ideas.

"I couldn't stay away from my Ciel. Besides I couldn't wait to give you your gift." She said this while twirling him around. Finally she let him go to get the gift and Ciel was able to catch his breath.

"And who was the Blondie?" Sebastian ask still sitting by the chest board. His face gave off an indifference attitude but his eyes where hard. Ciel knew something was going on but he didn't understand what it could be.

"Lizzy she is my cousin and my fiancé." Saying this Ciel watch him closely to see how he would react. Without fail Sebastian eyes got bigger and his mouth opened a little from shock but then his face turned from shocked to furious that Ciel got a little scared.

"Don't you think that you're a little young to be having a fiancé?" Sebastian barely open his month when he spoke and his eyes were glued on Ceil.

"Well its not what you think. Our parents arranged our marriage. She is no more than a cousin to me." Ciel informed him thinking the truth would get that evil loom out of his eyes. Thankfully it did and was replaced with an understanding one then with a calculating one.

Ciel was going to question the look but just then Lizzy came in with a little box. "Here Ciel open it!" Ciel opened it to find a brand new eye patch that was dark blue with a beautiful red rose on it. Even though it was beautiful it wasn't his type but he knew that if he didn't ware it Lizzy would throw a fit so to please her he went to the bathroom to switch them.

He left the door open to make sure that creep didn't mess with Lizzy but thankfully the whole time it was quite out there. Walking out Lizzy was over joyed a pound seeing him wearing the eye patch while Sebastian was looking outside. "So what are your planes today Ciel? Want to come over and have a picnic?"

Before Ciel could politely decline Sebastian answered for him. "I'm sorry Lizzy but Ciel and I have plans today since school was canceled." While he said this he walk over to Ciel and placed a hand on top of his head and smiled down at her.

"Oh well then maybe another time then." Looking disappointed she walk out of the room and as soon as she left Sebastian ripped off the eye patch. Ciel covered his eye before Sebastian could see the ugly and sunken eye

"Don't worry little one, it doesn't bother me." As he said this he removed Ciel's hand away from his eye to see. In replace of the eye was a patch of skin that went in a little like there wasn't an eye there anymore and was a purple color. With a gentile smile Sebastian put Ciel's over eye patch on, the one he liked more. "There, that's much better. Now we can enjoy our day like I planned. I hope your ready little one." Kissing him on the forehead he walk to the door and held it open for him.

"Great I'm looking forward to it." Ciel said sarcastically walking over not looking forward to this day at all.


End file.
